villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Firefly (DC)
Garfield Lynns (a.k.a. Firefly) is a villain from the Batman series. He is a pyromaniac, but during one of his fires he got caught in the flames. He has several severe burns across his body, and now wears a flame-retardent suit to keep this from happening again. ''Batman Arkham Origins'' Along with seven other assassins, Lynns was offered a fiftey million dollar reward if he were to kill the Batman on a Christmas Eve night by Gotham's most feared mobster, Black Mask. He planted a quadruplet of bombs around a Gotham bridge in order to lure the Bat out of the shadows. It was successful, forcing Batman to visit the bridge, but the bombs were quickly disabled and Firefly himself was defeated, having his scarred, burnt face revealed via a visor cracking family of punches that knocked the pyromaniac unconscious and ready to be arrested by the GCPD. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Firefly doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: A pyromaniac, Garfield Lynns began as a petty criminal but soon graduated to major crimes centering around arson, torching huge parts of Gotham in the process. But his fires soon raged out of control, leaving him horribly scarred by one of his own blazes. His body is almost fully covered with burns, and he now wears a full-body flame-retardant suit when he’s out pursuing his criminal interests between bouts of incarceration in Blackgate. Facts *Real Name: Garfield Lynns *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Blue *Hair: White with black temples *Height: 5 ft 11 in *Weight: 165 lb *First Appearance: Detective Comics #184 (June, 1952) Attributes *Thorough knowledge of flammable agents *Extensive arsenal of fire-creating weapons *Scarred over 90% of his body *Sociopath with intense pyromaniac TV appearance Arrow Garfield Lynns makes an appearance in episode 10 of Arrow. He was shown as a firefighter who was believed to be dead after a huge fire several years ago. He survived but with severe burns covering his body. He crashes a gala (thrown by Oliver for the fire department as a trap for Lynns) and attempts to kill the Fire Chief for not sending backup to save him on the night of the fire. He is confronted by the hood and commits suicide by walking into fire and burning himself. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Swordsmen Category:Justice League Villains Category:Assassin Category:Obsessed Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bombers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Inmates Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Blackmailers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Genius Category:Henchmen Category:Sadists Category:Creature Category:Hatemongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Misogynists Category:Singing Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Villains who Burn to death Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Gamblers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Jerks Category:Smugglers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Child Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Nemesis Category:Bosses Category:Cheater Category:Stranglers Category:Mastermind Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Vandals Category:Gunmen